Dark Shinji
1= |-|2= Dark Shinji, also known as http://s241.photobucket.com/user/modxtoy004/media/ryuki/File0271.jpg.html is the primary antagonist in Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final as well as the Mirror World duplicate of Shinji Kido. Transforming into , he is one of the 13 Kamen Riders and resembles Kamen Rider Ryuki, but with a black look similar to Ryuki's Blank Form. In Kamen Rider Zi-O, he becomes , created by Heure and Sworz. https://pp.userapi.com/c847124/v847124373/187568/0RnelUythWk.jpg In Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, he becomes Kamen Rider Ryuga again in order to participate in the new Rider War, serving as one of the primary antagonists. History Kamen Rider Ryuki 13 Riders In the 13 Riders special (alternate retelling), Ryuga was among the Riders in the ending fight, only seen there. He and the remaining Riders activated their Final Vents on Shinji, who was currently fighting as Kamen Rider Knight Survive. Alternate ending In the alternate ending, when Shinji as Knight destroys the core of the Mirror World, Ryuga and the other Riders vanished. However, the battle is reset again as Odin waits for the time Ryuki fights. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final In the alternative continuity of Episode Final, Yui Kanzaki had already met and befriended Shinji Kido when they were both very young. As a result, the young and lonely Yui subconsciously created a duplicate of Shinji in the imaginary Mirror World. Several years later, this Shinji clone would adopt the identity of Kamen Rider Ryuga and join the Rider battle in order to pursue his goal of becoming a real person in the real world. The Mirror World version of Shinji Kido could survive indefinitely in his own universe without any extra protection, but could only stay in the real world for a short time before he started to disintegrate. Ryuga was twice mistaken for Ryuki. Ren had seen Ryuga attack Kamen Rider Femme while out fighting a Hydragoon, and thought Shinji had come to understand the meaning of the Rider War. He then demanded that Shinji fight him. Miho first mistook Ryuga as Shinji when Ryuga saved her before Kamen Rider Ouja could kill her. Ryuga himself had destroyed Genocider and reverted Ouja into his blank form. Femme then finished Blank Ouja off. Dark Shinji then attempted to take Miho's life. He summoned Dragblacker and had it severely wound her. Before he could deal the finishing blow, however, the real Shinji intervened and Dark Shinji left the battle. Miho would later still die because of her wounds inflicted by Dragblacker. When Yui Kanzaki's life was coming to an end, Dark Shinji appeared from the Mirror World and absorbed the real Shinji into his body, finally "existing" as the self-proclaimed "strongest Rider". With his newfound body, he transformed into Ryuga and almost defeated Kamen Rider Knight in battle. The battle was interrupted, however, by the sound of Shiro Kanzaki screaming at the death of Yui, which caused Ren to leave and come to Shiro's place. Just as Ryuga was about to deal the finishing blow to Ren (in his human form), the real Shinji inside him (upon seeing Yui's dead body), struggled and seperated from Ryuga. Ryuga would then plead with Shinji to merge once more, because if "they" become the winners of the Rider War, they could still save Yui's life. Shinji did not fall for the words of his doppelganger this time. As a result, Ryuga attempted to kill Shinji as the latter transformed into Ryuki. A battle between the two Riders occured with both combatants summoning their respective Contract Monsters to fight with each other. At first, Ryuki seemed to have the upper hand as he punched Ryuga into the ground, but Ryuga later retaliated by punching Ryuki into the same building that Ren and Yui's body were staying at. They both used their Final Vents, which resulted in an enormous explosion. In the end, Ryuga was defeated and assumed dead. S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If In this S.I.C. alternate retelling of the story, the remaining Riders are Ryuki (now Ryuga), Knight, Tiger, Ouja and Odin. After Shinji is possessd by Dark Shinji, becomes Ryuga, he starts to turn into a mindless rampant in the Mirror World. Tiger shows up and tries to stop him only to be easily defeated by Ryuga in his Survive mode. Hideyuki Kagawa, as Alternative Zero shows up with an army of twelve Alternatives in order to destroy Ryuga. As they prepare to attack Ryuga, Yui Kanzaki shows up. Kagawa laughs; Yui is the source of all their troubles and if she dies everything will end. They attack her instead, but Ryuga, having his sanity returned shields her. He reverts to Shinji and dies. Kamen Rider Decade 555 Faces, 1 Treasure In the World of Faiz, after Daiki takes Tsukasa's Ride Booker, Narutaki takes advantage of the situation as he takes Tsukasa into another dimension to be killed by Kamen Rider Ryuga. However, after interrogating Kiva-la on Tsukasa's whereabouts, Daiki intervenes while claiming it was to get the Faiz Gear as he gives Tsukasa back the Ride Booker. In his fight with Ryuga, Diend summoned Kamen Rider Kiva ("A monster for a monster.") when Ryuga summoned Dragblacker, with Diend transforming Kiva into the latter's Final Form Ride Kiva Arrow form soon after. He used Kiva Arrow's Final Attack Ride to counter Ryuga's Final Vent. Diend's final attack prevailed, seemingly destroying both Ryuga and Dragblacker. Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates During the events of Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form summons Ryuga alongside seven other Movie Riders using the Attack Ride Card Gekijouban to defeat Kamen Rider G Den-O. Here, Ryuga uses your finish attack Dragon Rider Kick , possibly in order to better go along with the other Riders' ranged finishing moves (as occurred with Kamen Rider Glaive's Gravity Slash). OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ryuga was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Zi-O Mirror World 2019 Heure was able to meet Dark Shinji thanks to Tsukasa's information about "that" another world. Heure learned that Dark Shinji had once been defeated in a Rider War, but as long as the real Shinji Kido exists, Dark Shinji will continue to manifest. Thus, Heure gave him the Ryuga Another Ridewatch, enabling him to transform into an Another Rider. Sougo and Geiz try to defeat the Another Rider but to no avail, as all the attacks they dealt were reflected back. Geiz searched for White Woz to ask for assistance to take him down, only to have White Woz attack the real Shinji instead, as he stated that if Shinji is gone then so will Dark Shinji. This made Dark Shinji fight against White Woz and he reveals himself as Another Ryuga, and proved to be far too strong even for White Woz. Even Woz Futuring Quiz's ability had stated that Another Ryuga can't be defeated. After Another Ryuga's will to fight went down, he returns to the Mirror World, but Sougo tried pulling him back, which resulting in Sougo being dragged into the Mirror World as well. Zi-O Strongest! 2019 Another Ryuga keeps hunting the past clients of ORE Journal, defeating both Geiz and White Woz again in the process. Despite Geiz's suicide attack, Another Ryuga is not defeated. After Sougo appears as Kamen Rider Zi-O II, Another Ryuga is destroyed for good. Sougo then advises Dark Shinji to accept the real Shinji, just as Sougo has just accepted Mirror Sougo earlier. In the end, Dark Shinji's fate is left unknown. Though he will continue to exist no matter what, Shinji's reflection does return shortly after, meaning that Dark Shinji might have accepted his real counterpart. Rider Time Ryuki Another Alternative In 2019, a mysterious person restarts the first Rider War in the Mirror World. Dark Shinji first appears in Shinji's dream when the latter is knocked unconscious by Zolda's Final Vent, talking about letting them unite once more, much to Shinji's horror. Dark Shinji then appears to explain Shibaura's scheme to Tezuka, which leads them to fight each other. After Tezuka's demise, Dark Shinji reappears and succeeds in taking over Shinji's body yet again. Afterward, he meets Jun Shibaura, proclaiming that Tezuka is dead, and he'll 'Love' him in his place, before transforming into Ryuga. Ryuga easily defeats Gai with his Final Vent, and stomps on Jun's body as the latter disintegrates. Alive A Life After witnessing the death of Jun Shibaura at the hands of Dark Shinji, Kimura and Ren are shocked. Ryuga then attacks Kimura, wanting Kimura to die for him, saying that if he wins the Rider War, he can escape to the real world and exist as a real being. Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Knight and uses Trick Vent to distract Ryuga. Ryuga swiftly defeats the Trick Vent copies, only to find out Ren and Kimura have already escaped. Dark Shinji comes and offers to "play" with a vexed Asakura. Finally happy with a chance to fight, Asakura transforms and charges at Dark Shinji. The two fights a brief while before Knight, who has regained his memory, appears and strikes Ouja, remarking that Kido's opponent is not the madman but him. Ouja is amused and begins fighting Knight. Knight tells Ouja that he is merely wanting to die, then uses his Final Vent on him right after, fatally wounding Ouja, forcing him to flee. Knight then attempts to take on Ryuga alone. Ren tries to make Shinji remember the past, and reveals to him that the voice inside his head is Shinji's, which keeps telling him to stop the war. Nevertheless, Dark Shinji states it is useless to try and bring his real counterpart back, as he no longer exists. Ren shouts at him, telling Shinji to come back, otherwise, he would have to kill Shinji. The two transform and begin a duel, with Ryuga being the winner. As Ryuga is about to land the killing blow on Knight, the real Shinji begins to surface and forces Ryuga to stop the attack. Ren says that Dark Shinji can never win because he does not understand the bond between him and the real Shinji. Knight then strikes Ryuga, forcing him back into human form. Ren, thinking that Shinji has returned to normal, de-transforms and comes by his side. However, Dark Shinji is still in control of the body, he grabs his Black Drag Saber and fights Ren in human form. The fight is interrupted by an Asakura, also untransformed, wielding his Veno Saber. As Asakura prepares to kill Shinji, Ren shields him from the blow and receives a fatal wound as a result. It is at this point that Shinji manages to remember his past and uses his willpower to subdue Dark Shinji. This time, both Shinji seem to coexist in unison as Shinji continues with his life; thus, Dark Shinji's wish to become real along with accepting the real Shinji come to a close. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Ryuki (Video Game) Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider Ryuki With others Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze for the Nintendo Wii. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character in the video game. Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Kamen Rider Transcend Heroes Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character with others Kamen Riders in the video game Kamen Rider Transcend Heroes. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Ryuga is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Ryuga is a playable character in kamen rider battle ganbarizing. Personality In terms of character, Ryuga was the exact opposite of his real world counterpart. While the real Shinji was kind and innocent, the Mirror World version was cruel and scheming. He was responsible for the death of Kamen Rider Femme, mortally wounding her during their fight. Near the end of the movie, he met his own fate at the hands of his real world counterpart when, after a climatic showdown, the two Riders' Final Vents collided, Ryuki surviving while Ryuga was seemingly perished. In Zi-O, he returns as a manifestation of Shinji's rejected dark heart but still has his old persona during the events of Ryuki. Therefore, after becoming Another Ryuga, he targets the readers of ORE Journal who Shinji secretly blamed for the closure of the magazine. Powers and Abilities *'Mirrored Human Physiology' **'Immortality': According to Huere, as long as the real Shinji Kido is alive he cannot be defeated. He is shown to be alive even after his defeat by Shinji when their Final Vents collided. **'Doppelgänger Morphing': Dark Shinji can take the appearance of other beings. Weaknesses *'Real World': Creatures from the Mirror World cannot exist in the real world for too long without being disintegrated. This also means that if he ever continues to exist outside of the Mirror World, his powers will be weakened significantly. *'Shinji Kido': If Shinji Kido is killed, Dark Shinji would cease to exist as well. White Woz predicted that this can even override the invulnerability of the Another Rider. However, Heure suggested that doing so won't work. . Although, Dark Shinji is finally subdued for good by Shinji willpower alone, after all, they are both two sides of the same coin. Forms . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 70-73. ISBN 978-4091014863. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight:' 17 km. *'Hearing:' 17 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 250 AP (12.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 450 AP (22.5 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Saber': 3000 AP (150 t.) *'Drag Claw': 3000 AP (150 t.) *'Drag Shield': 3000 GPAdvent Cards. (150 t.) *'Shouryu Toppa': 4000 AP (200 t.) *'Tornado Defence': 4000 GP (200 t.) *'Dragon Rider Kick': 7000 AP (350 t.) *'Advent: Dragblacker': 6000 AP (300 t.) Kamen Rider Ryuga is a dark, Mirror World version of Ryuki. He is contracted to Dragblacker, a dark version of Ryuki's Dragreder. His Visor, the , is equipped on his left arm. Dark Shinji can transform into Ryuga either on his own or while possessing Shinji's body. Like Ryuki, Ryuga's parameters are balanced. However, they are heightened to the point where Ryuga is the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, with the exception of those using a Survive Advent Card. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuga can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragblacker's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragblacker's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuga can perform the attack with Dragblacker, in which he and Dragblacker each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragblacker's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuga's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuga can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragblacker flying behind him. Dragblacker then breathes dark blue fire at Ryuga, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. Appearances: Episode Final, 13 Riders, Decade Episode 11, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episode 2-3. - Survive= Ryuga Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 193 cm.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 62. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP (17.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 550 AP (27.5 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. Special Attacks: *'Dragon Fire Storm': 10000 AP (500 t.) is Ryuga's final form. Like Ryuki, transforming into Survive Form also transforms the Black Drag Visor into a black Drag-Visor Zwei. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: World of If. }} - Another Ryuga= Another Ryuga Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2018). Another Ryuga. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. *'Creator:' Heure *'Year of Origin:' 2002. *'Position of year:' Right chest. (Mirrored) *'Name and position:' "RYUGA"; Left chest. (Mirrored) Another Ryuga is the Ryuga-like monster that Dark Shinji transforms into via the Another Ryuga Watch. ::Powers and Abilities *'Attack Reversal': When Another Ryuga is hit by an attack, a jagged mirror would appear in front of him and cast the same attack back at the assailant. *'Mirror World Travel': Another Ryuga can enter and exit the Mirror World from any reflective surfaces. *'Black Flames': Another Ryuga can generate black flames from his dragon head. *'Ridewatch Immunity': Due to Ryuga being a Rider from a timeline that no longer exists, it is impossible to create a Ryuga Ridewatch to counter Another Ryuga, making him nearly invincible were it not for Zi-O II's ability to bypass the immunities of Another Riders. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 21-22 }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Black Drag Visor - Ryuga's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Legend Rider Devices *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban - O Medals= - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Ryuga is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Ryuga. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Mirror Image Shinji Kido is portrayed by , who also portrayed the lead role of Shinji Kido. As Kamen Rider Ryuga, his suit actors were and . Conception Notes *Ryuga's name can be translated as "Dragon Fang". *Ryuga is the only Rider in Kamen Rider Ryuki that is non-human, being a dark counterpart of Shinji Kido that originated from Mirror World. *In the Episode Final movie; Ryuga is actually the 13th Rider, being the last Rider to appear in the Rider Battle. *The images on Ryuga's Advent Cards are recolored and mirrored versions of Ryuki's, with the exception of the Advent and Final Vent cards. *Despite having stronger AP in the Final Vent (7000 AP), Ryuga is defeated by Ryuki on the Dragon Rider Kick clash with Ryuki's Final Vent, who has 1000 AP lower than him (6000 AP). Likely due to the fact that Shinji's resolve is the key factor that makes up for the difference in "attack power," Ryuga is caught off-guard and was finished off. *In Super Climax Heroes ''and Kamen Rider Zi-O'', Ryuga has a deeper voice than in the movie or special, despite being voiced by his original actor (Takamasa Suga). It could most likely due to age. *When Ryuga slots a card, the voice that announces its name is noticeably deeper than it is for the other Riders. However, this is not true of alternate versions appearing in Kamen Rider Decade. *Like other Mirror Riders, he died an ironic death: Declaring himself the strongest Rider and also the "real" Shinji after manipulating Shinji into being possessed by him, only to die to the real Shinji because he didn't expect him to be so strong. **However, Dark Shinji may still be considered one of the strongest Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki for the following reasons: ***He defeats Asakura and Miho with little effort. ***He is having an upper hand and would defeat Ren if the battle continued uninterrupted, a fact that is real even in Rider Time Ryuki as his Final Vent is stronger than Ren's. ***Despite being defeated by Shinji, he is having the upper-hand against him before colliding with the latter's Final Vent. ****However, he never actually dies, but more or less loses the battle with Ryuki since he still exists during Zi-O's timeline for over 17 years prior to his initial appearance, alluding to the point that as long as the real Shinji is still alive, his mirror counterpart will continue to exist. *Dark Shinji is the second Rider to be neither Primary or Secondary Rider to return in a tribute in Zi-O. **The first was Kuroto Dan and later followed by Hajime Aikawa, Takahiro Omuro, Tomizo Todayama, Sou Yaguruma and Shun Kageyama. *Dark Shinji is the second Legend Rider to become an Another Rider after Kuroto Dan as Another OOO. Though in his case, more like Rentaro Kagura, his Another Rider form is based on the same one he transforms into. **He is also the first to be based on a non-lead Legend Rider. *Another Ryuga's boots, gloves and undersuit have the same design as Another Wizard's, although the boots and gloves are slightly recolored. The design of the boots and gloves is also shared with Another Gaim and Another Quiz. His twisted version of Black Drag Visor is located at the right arm, unlike Ryuga's Black Drag Visor which is located at the left arm. **Another Ryuga's overall design is later recolored into Another Ryuki. However, the twisted version of Drag Visor is later located at the left arm, just like his original Rider counterpart. *Similar to the mirror world's Sougo Tokiwa, Another Ryuga's non-symmetrical visual aspects are reversed. This is most likely due to the fact that Dark Shinji is Shinji's Mirror World counterpart, his non-symmetrical visual aspects being reversed represents him being a reflection of Ryuki, which is in line with the mirror world's Sougo's and Zi-O's visual aspects being the reverse of the normal Sougo's and Zi-O's. *As with most Another Riders and being a Mirror World counterpart of Shinji Kido, Dark Shinji being the opposite to the original Shinji/Kamen Rider Ryuki is rather self-explanatory; Dark Shinji is perfectly willing to fight and kill, while Shinji is never willing to kill a human, and only wishes to protect everyone no matter what. **Ironically, being the corrupted version of his alter ego, Ryuga is also a foil to his original Rider self: when participating the Rider Fight he antagonized his human self in every way and is not above joining the other Mirror World Riders in killing him. As an Another Rider, he acted instinctively on a small portion of Shinji's grudge towards the followers of ORE Journal and even protected him from Woz to ensure his own existence. Additionally, Sougo figured out that Dark Shinji was aiming for his human self's recognition, whereas his motivation as a Kamen Rider was rather malicious. *He is the first Another Rider to be defeated without the corresponding Rider power. *Dark Shinji is the only returning Legend in Zi-O to use both counterpart's of original and Another Rider of his own power Appearances * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * '' Kamen Rider Zi-O'' **Episode 21: Mirror World 2019 **Episode 22: Zi-O Strongest! 2019 * Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off **''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ***Episode 2: Another Alternative ***Episode 3: Alive A Life }} External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See Also *Shinichi Kido -The user of the Kamen Rider Ryuga powers in Advent Calendar. *Shinji Kido -The user of the Kamen Rider Ryuga powers in Advent Calendar and World of If. *Hirohiko Sato -The user of the Kamen Rider Ryuga powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Non human riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Another Riders Category:Dragon Monsters